The Avengers League
by Fishcandy538
Summary: Spider-Man Captain America Wolverine Scarlet Witch Daredevil and Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat get sent to the DC universe but what if when they first arrive its not an exact warm welcome and om also has some business in this universe but wit who read to find out


The Avengers League

It all began in Latveria where Dr. Doom was building an universal transportation device that could send him to other worlds and rule them but right when he was ready to activate the machine The Avengers had just entered Latveria airspace and activated the proximity alarm " THE AVENGERS they must have detected the energy its picking up, time to activate the security system " he said as he walked off as the strange cube in the center of the gateway pinged.

The Quinjet was almost at Von Doom castle "alright team Dooms building something that giving off enough energy to make a hole the size of Mt. Everest we don't know what it's used for but knowing him and the energy its giving off its ether the world's biggest battery or its some type of weapon so it's our job to destroy it now there will be two teams one on the ground to storm the castle and another to fend off the Doombots so they can get inside now that team will consist of Myself, Spidey, Scarlet Witch ,Daredevil Wolverine , and of course our newest recruit from the X-Men Kitty Pryde ." said Captain America, The Leader of the Avengers , she looked up as her name was called " wait so it's my first and I already have to fight THE Doctor Doom " she said " relax kitty your only there cause according to Hank your one of the best tech experts he's ever seen and that's saying something cause he met me " said Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor " relax kid I got your back if doom even looks at you the wrong way ill make him into a pile of royal scrap metal." Said Logan in his Wolverine costume as he popped his claws "uh guys hate to break it to you but either someone turned off the sun or that's a lot of Doombots" said Hawkeye the Avenger piloting the Quinjet, when a literal armada flew towards the jet " and here I thought we could just walk right in " said War Machine as he and Iron Man flew out of the jet shooting the doom bots out of the sky " well looks like the welcoming partys here "said Spider-Man as he jumped out and glided to the ground as the others in the jet jumped out they crashed the jet into the gigantic swarm of Doombots "Do you guys know how much that cost!" screamed Iron Man " I'm guessing a lot " said Quicksilver " I would say enough to make you actually cool " said his twin sister 'Wanda, The Scarlet Witch" you have done well young grasshopper" said Spider-Man as he and the others fought off all of the Doombots " alright enough joking around Tony give us some cover " said Cap as tony shot out a barrage of missiles at the army of Doombots on the ground " Scott go Giant man and stomp on them like ants…pun not intended," said Tony as Scott, Ant-Man, grew to 50 feet and began to stomp " T'challa slice and dice em like yarn and Pietro move like a butterfly sting like a training session with Natasha" " alright now all we need is for someone to take down the do-" as Peter was about to finish his sentence Matt, The Daredevil used his baton to beat the door down " you guys just kept talking I had to do something" he said with a grin

When they walked into the laboratory with the device in the room it glowed with red energy and doom stood in front of it reaching out for the strange cube giving off the energy " Stop right there doom " said Cap " ah well if it isn't the Avengers your too late my device is already fully powered and ready to send me and my army of Doombots to any universe I want " he said " so your plan is to go to another earth and take that one over… I'm sure that the versions of us there would stop you" said Daredevil "well that's where your wrong Captain. I'm going to a world where none of you exist and luckily, I have an 'Investor' if you will in this other world and if I help him he will help me destroy you all al make this world mine" he said as he started laughing manically " your insane and now to stop your plan before it even begins " said scarlet witch as she shot on of her magical blasts at the cube and once it hit it started sparking and warping its form "Kitty can't you shut down tech when you phase through it " said Spider-Man as she looked at the cube ran up to it and phased her arm through it and it went disastrous from there. The cube started to become more aspartic and violent as the energy swirling around it started to get stronger " ok um guys we all know that this things gonna blow right " said Kitty " ok time to get out of here AVENGERS MOVE OUT,Tony the device room was using us some type of cube and it's gonna blow so can I get a blast radius as the castle started to shake and break down and as the avengers run towards the exit Doom slots the ceiling making the exit cave in " if the machine kills me I shall take you down with you with me " he said as the avengers charged at him and Doom grabbed both Wanda and Kitty " take a step closer and I'll vaporize them " said Doom as the cube gave out a loud boom as a red and blue portal opened out of it " HA…your efforts were no use for I am going to rule over this new earth as Doom turned towards the portal but right when he turned his guard down Spider-Man tackled doom down into the portal along with Kitty and Wanda " NO PETER ,WANDA " said Cap"Logan as the followed KID" said Logan as they both jumped into the portal " well might as well go ahead " said matt as he jumped in and the fighting continued in the wormhole " you fools the more we fight the more we rupture the wormhole " said doom as it split the group up in different directions leading Steve and Wanda in one Peter and Kitty in another while Matt Doom and Logan all going in separate directions

When Peter and Kitty fell out of the portal they landed on top of a skyscraper and Peter groaned as he got up " where are we " he said as he looked around and saw what looked like New York except for the building with the giant globe " well theres something you don't see everyday " he said as kitty got up and stood next to Peter " where did Doom send us" she said looking around " Sorry to interrupt but who is soon exactly " said a voice from behind them and as they turned around the saw a black haired man in a blue suit with a red cape and boots with an "s" in a diamond on his chest floating in the sky " who are you supposed to be exactly " said Kitty " you're kidding me right…I'm Superman so who are you and what are you doing here in Metropolis" he said folding his arms Peter looked towards Kitty and said "we're not in Kansas anymore"

The End


End file.
